River Foxes
'''The River Foxes, '''Also known as the Oneidan Confederacy, are A 100% Indian Nation Located from Green bay to the northern tip of Lake Winnebago. It originated from Vault 56, a Vault where Race and Class Relations were tested, and their affects. a total of 600 People lived in the vault, 100 being White, and 500 being Native American, and the Whites were treated far better than their Counterpart, leading to a violent uprising 47 years after the Great War. The Nation is extremely Racist to anyone that is not 75% Native American or more, Causing several Incursions throughout their History on the White Population. History At The Advent of the Great War, The Vault was Closed leaving 740 People Inside, with The Extra 40 of them being Vault Security, with The First Overseer being Joshua Kyle, A Strong willed man who Cared for Only Himself and His Followers, who imposed heavy Racial Laws On the Majority of the Population. Joshua Kyle was Quite a Horrific Man, Beating his Wife on a Daily Basis and Killing His Dog Wilford for Causing His son to be too "Kind". He Often caused Many to Hate him on the inside, only staying with him because of fear that if deposed, The Native Americans would take over. This Persisted For 43 Years until He Died, Likely Due to Old Age, However some believe it was due to Poison. His Successor, Samuel Terrance was Even worse, and Nearly Made A Law where it was Legal for A White Man To Beat A Native American, although little is known Otherwise. The Blood Rebellion of 24 Alfred Horse was a Native American More Commonly Known The Liberator of Death For Good Reason. He had been setting up a Rebellion for Many Months, Even Getting A Few White Men On his side. By his Rise, 87% of the Native Americans Knew of and Supported The Rebellion, only bringing further Confidence in the Plan. On December 15, Alfred Horse and A group of 57 Others attacked the 5 guards outside of The Overseers Room, and while 43 Of them Died By the Guns, The Remaining 15 Entered The Office to See Samuel Reading A Book, and When He Heard them, He got out a gun of his own and shot 4 of them before They captured him. They Tied him Up in his room and Got Out the guns of the Guards, and shot their way through all of the guards and other Vault Tec Members. From there, they Gathered Everyone for a Mass Execution of those Who supported Samuel, leading to the Death of Every white, Including those that supported Alfred, Who changed His Name to Blood River. He then Killed Samuels Family Himself, and For Samuel? He Got A much worse fate. He was Torture for 2 Weeks until They Finally Killed Him. In the End, The Population of the Vault was now 586, and Plotted revenge against the whites for 2 years in the Vault. The Conquest Of Green Bay Green Bay, once a Hub of Wisconsinite Spirit, had become a deathtrap. Several thousand Ghouls Crawled in the City, with a similar amount of Raiders. These Raiders, Once Proud Citizens of the State had become quite greedy, always trying to get the top of the food chain, often by any means necessary. By this point the Native Americans Called Themselves the Simple Name of Oneida, and had taken the Vault's stockpile of Weapons to Prepare for their Invasion. They Stepped Out of the Vault and immediately saw a gunfight between gangs a few Hundred feet away, and immediately raced toward them, killing all in a couple of minutes with minimal Casualties. With this, they felt that the rest of the city was like this, and they were mostly correct, killing their way to the coast, killing every Person that wasn't native American over the course of a few weeks. they then built a wall around the city in fear of any invasions, and Renamed the City to New Iroquois. The Reign of Bloody River Over the Next 49 Years Bloody River had searched in Vain of Native Heritage and their Past Beliefs, and Had Mostly Been Successful, bringing much of their beliefs back, however with minor tweaking. they had started to Believe in The Fox God Lyrma, a Goddess Believed to roam the rivers, looking for Brave men to join her quest to cleanse the world of Evil. On the Diplomatic side however, They were much more aggressive, killing any white man who dare walk upon their perimeter. they sometimes even abducted Outside Men and Women, Never to be seen again, however, upon the next generation there were a few Mixed People as well. Bloody river Often Going to war with their Neighbors, but by 2175, He had Died of old age. (Not Done)